A conventional handle structure known to applicant is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/059,643 to applicant, with the title "Handle Structure For A Chest Pull" and the filed on Apr. 4, 1998 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,631. The application is for an invention patent and discloses two ring-shaped handles with a resilient member connected therebetween so that a user pulls the two handles in opposite directions to exercise muscles. Each of the handles has a tapered passage, and a locking device is received in the tapered passage to secure the resilient member. Although the length of the resilient members between the two handles can be adjusted by adjusting the two locking devices in the two respective tapered passages in the two handles, the tension force of the resilient member cannot be adjusted because the total length of the resilient member is limited. Unless the resilient member is changed, the tension force of the resilient member of the chest pull cannot meet the requirements of different users.
The present invention intends to provide an improved handle to connect at least one resilient rope whose tension force can be adjusted to meet the different requirements of users.